A Christmas Carol (2009 film)
| starring = Jim Carrey Gary Oldman Colin Firth Bob Hoskins Robin Wright Penn Cary Elwes | music = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = Robert Presley | editing = Jeremiah O'Driscoll | studio = Walt Disney Pictures ImageMovers Digital | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = 95 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $175 –200 million | gross = $325,286,646 }} Disney's A Christmas Carol is a 2009 American 3D computer animated motion-capture holiday fantasy comedy-drama film written and directed by Robert Zemeckis. It is an adaptation of the Charles Dickens story of the same name and stars Jim Carrey in a multitude of roles, including Ebenezer Scrooge as a young, middle-aged, and old man, and the three ghosts who haunt Scrooge.Fleming, Michael. "Jim Carrey set for 'Christmas Carol': Zemeckis directing Dickens adaptation", Variety, 2007-07-06. Retrieved on 2007-09-11. The 3D film was produced through the process of motion capture, a technique Zemeckis previously used in his films The Polar Express (2004), and Beowulf (2007). A Christmas Carol began filming in February 2008, and was released on November 3, 2009 by Walt Disney Pictures. It received its world premiere in London, coinciding with the switching on of the annual Oxford Street and Regent Street Christmas lights, which in 2009 had a Dickens theme. The film was released in Disney Digital 3-D and IMAX 3-D. It is also Disney's third film retelling of A Christmas Carol following 1983's Mickey's Christmas Carol and 1992's The Muppet Christmas Carol. The film also marks Jim Carrey's first role in a Walt Disney Pictures film, and his second Christmas film (after How the Grinch Stole Christmas). Plot Christmas, 1843, Ebeneezer Scrooge, a bitter, miserable old moneylender at a London counting house, goes to the funeral of his former business partner, Jacob Marley. At first, he refuses to pay the undertaker, but eventually gives up the two pennies and takes another pair from Marley. He leaves the funeral parlor in a sour mood. Exactly seven years later, 1850, Scrooge is still the same; he holds everything that embodies the joys and spirit of Christmas in contempt. He refuses to visit his cheerful nephew, Fred, at his Christmas dinner party with his family, and complies when his underpaid employee Bob Cratchit begs to take the day off for his own poor family. On Christmas Eve, Scrooge begins to experience unusual incidents while entering his mansion, and is visited by the ghost of Jacob Marley, who is now forced to spend his afterlife carrying heavy chains forged from his own greedy ways. Marley warns Scrooge that he will suffer an even worse fate if he does not repent, and foretells that he will be haunted by three spirits that will help guide him. The first spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Past, which shows Scrooge visions of his own past that take place around the Christmas season, reminding Scrooge of how he ended up the avaricious man he is now. In the visions, Scrooge spends much of his childhood neglected by his father over the holidays at boarding school until he is finally brought home by his loving sister Fan, who dies prematurely after giving birth to his nephew, Fred. Scrooge later begins a successful career in business and money lending, and becomes engaged to a woman named Belle, though she later calls off the engagement when his obsession with wealth drives her away. The elderly Scrooge is unable to bear witnessing these events again and extinguishes the spirit with its candle snuffer cap. The second spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Present, which shows Scrooge the jolly happiness of his fellow men on Christmas Day. Among them are Fred, who playfully makes jokes with his family at Scrooge's expense, and the Cratchit family, who are barely able to make do with what little pay Scrooge gives them. Scrooge is touched by the Cratchits' sickly young son Tiny Tim and his commitment to the spirit of Christmas, and is dismayed to learn from the spirit that Tim may not have much longer to live. Before dying in an immense bell tower, the spirit warns Scrooge about the evils of "Ignorance" and "Want", which manifest themselves before Scrooge as two wretched children who grow into violent, insane individuals. The third and final spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, which toys with Scrooge by chasing him through the streets of London on a carriage before showing him the final consequences of his greed. Scrooge sees in this future that he has died, though none mourn for him: Fred and his wife are elated to inherit his wealth; Scrooge's charwoman Mrs. Dilber is shown to have robbed him and given his belongings to a fence named Old Joe; and the men who attended his funeral had only gone for a free lunch. Tiny Tim is also shown to have died, leaving the Cratchit family to mourn him on Christmas. Scrooge is horrified and asks the spirit whether the images he has seen are sure to happen or can be changed. To little response, the spirit takes Scrooge to a dark and desolate graveyard and reveals Scrooge's own grave, showing his own date of death as December 25 of a forthcoming year, and forces Scrooge to fall into his empty coffin sitting in an deep grave atop the fires of Hell. Scrooge suddenly awakens to find that he is alive, and also that it is Christmas Day, and that all three spirits have visited him over the course of one night. He joyously spots a child on the street and gives him some money to buy a prize turkey and have it delivered to the Cratchit home. He then attends his nephew's dinner, giving money to the poor and celebrating with his fellow men along the way. The next morning, when Bob Cratchit comes to work, Scrooge raises his salary after he has him deliver the money to the bank. As he steps out, Bob Cratchit affirms with the audience that Scrooge has become a kinder man and a second father to Tiny Tim, who survives thanks to Scrooge's charity. As the film ends showing Scrooge carrying Tiny Tim on his shoulders down the streets, Tiny Tim quotes, "God bless us, everyone." Cast In credits order: * Jim Carrey as: ** Ebenezer Scrooge, a cold-hearted, tightfisted, frugal man, who despises Christmas and all things which engender happiness. ** Ghost of Christmas Past, the first of the three spirits that haunt Scrooge in order to prompt him to repent. He is depicted as a young, androgynous human with a waxy, candle-like body and a flickering flame for a head, who speaks in a dreamy, slow voice with an Irish accent, and sways about. ** Ghost of Christmas Present, the second of the three spirits. He is depicted as a large, jolly man from the north of England, with red hair, a full beard, and a green ermine robe who ages rapidly while he is with Scrooge. He has a tendency to laugh heartily, even as he dies, and carries the sins of Ignorance and Want upon his person, in the forms of horrifying, savage children. ** Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, the third of the three spirits. It is depicted as a large shadow in the shape of the Grim Reaper cast across the ground or a wall, and occasionally emerges into three dimensions to point at something or to chase Scrooge in a large, shadow-like horse-drawn hearse. * Gary Oldman as: ** Bob Cratchit, Scrooge's abused, underpaid clerk. ** Jacob Marley, Scrooge's former business partner. ** Tiny Tim, Cratchit's youngest son. His voice is provided by Ryan Ochoa. * Colin Firth as Fred, Scrooge's optimistic nephew and only living relative. * Bob Hoskins as: ** Mr. Fezziwig, the proprietor of a warehouse business for whom Scrooge worked as an apprentice. ** Old Joe, a fence who buys the belongings of the deceased Scrooge from Mrs. Dilber. * Robin Wright as: ** Belle, Scrooge's neglected fiancée. ** Fan Scrooge, Scrooge's late sister, who died prematurely after giving birth to Scrooge's nephew, Fred. * Cary Elwes as: ** Dick Wilkins, Scrooge's old roommate. ** Mad Fiddler ** Businessman #1 ** Portly Gentleman #1, a man who requests from Scrooge a donation to those less fortunate. ** Destitute Man #2 * Julene Renee-Preciado as Adult Want * Fionnula Flanagan as Mrs. Dilber, Scrooge's charwoman. * Kerry Hoyt as Adult Ignorance * Molly C. Quinn as Belinda Cratchit. * Ryan Ochoa as: ** Tattered Caroler ** Beggar Boy ** Young Cratchit Boy ** Ignorance Boy ** Young Boy with Sleigh * Daryl Sabara as: ** Undertaker's Apprentice ** Tattered Caroler ** Beggar Boy ** Peter Cratchit ** Well-Dressed Caroler * Sammi Hanratty as: ** Beggar Boy ** Young Cratchit Girl ** Want Girl * Lesley Manville as Bob Cratchit's wife. * Fay Masterson as: ** Martha Cratchit ** Guest #1 ** Caroline * Ron Bottitta as: ** Tattered Caroler ** Well-Dressed Caroler * Jacquie Barnbrook as: ** Mrs. Fezziwig ** Fred's Sister-in-Law ** Well-Dressed Caroler * Leslie Zemeckis as Fred's Wife Production Robert Zemeckis has stated previously that A Christmas Carol is one of his favorite stories dealing with time travel.Making the Trilogy: Part 1 featurette on the Back to the Future Trilogy DVD box set. Carrey has described the film as "a classical version of A Christmas Carol ... There are a lot of vocal things, a lot of physical things, I have to do. Not to mention doing the accents properly, the English, Irish accents ... I want it to fly in the UK. I want it to be good and I want them to go, 'Yeah, that's for real.' We were very true to the book. It's beautiful. It's an incredible film.""In the Future: Jim Carrey", ComingSoon.net, 2008-03-07. Retrieved on 2008-03-09. Reception Box office The film opened at #1 in 3,683 theaters, grossing $30,051,075 its opening weekend, with an average of $8,159 per theater. The film has come to gross an estimated $137,481,366 in the United States and Canada and $181,000,000 in other territories, for a worldwide total of $318,481,366. In the UK, A Christmas Carol topped the box office on two separate occasions; the first was when it opened, the second was 5 weeks later when it leapfrogged box office chart toppers 2012, The Twilight Saga: New Moon and Paranormal Activity despite family competition from Nativity!, another Christmas-themed movie. Critical reaction The film received mixed reviews from US film critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 54% of 186 critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 5.9 out of 10. The site's consensus is that "Robert Zemeckis' 3-D animated take on the Dickens classic tries hard, but its dazzling special effects distract from an array of fine performances from Jim Carrey and Gary Oldman." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from film critics, has a rating score of 55 based on 32 reviews. In his review, Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film four stars, calling it "an exhilarating visual experience". Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly gave the film an A, applauding the film as "a marvelous and touching yuletide toy of a movie". Joe Neumaier of the New York Daily News gave the film 3/5 stars, but claimed the film "is well-crafted but artless, detailed but lacking soul." Mary Elizabeth Williams of Salon.com gave the film a mixed review claiming the movie "is a triumph of something — but it's certainly not the Christmas spirit." Joe Morgenstern of the Wall Street Journal wrote in his review that the film's "tone is joyless, despite an extended passage of bizarre laughter, several dazzling flights of digital fancy, a succession of striking images and Jim Carrey's voicing of Scrooge plus half a dozen other roles." In the UK, most reviewers criticised the technology; The Daily Telegraph reviewer Tim Robey wrote "How much is gained by the half-real visual style for this story is open to question – the early scenes are laborious and never quite alive, and the explosion of jollity at the end lacks the virtue of being funny." Peter Bradshaw in The Guardian also criticised the technology: "The hi-tech sheen is impressive, but in an unexciting way. I wanted to see real human faces convey real human emotions." Time Out London praised the film for sticking to Dickens' original dialogue but also questioned the technology by saying "To an extent, this 'Christmas Carol' is a case of style – and stylisation – overwhelming substance." Awards and nominations Home media Disney released the film on November 16, 2010 in a single-disc DVD, two-disc 2D Blu-ray/DVD combo and in a four-disc combo pack that includes a Blu-ray 3D, a Blu-ray 2D, a DVD and a digital copy. This marked the first time that a film was available in Blu-ray 3D the same day as a standard Blu-ray 2D, as well as Disney's first in the Blu-ray 3D market. The DVD contains deleted scenes and two featurettes called "On Set with Sammi" and "Capturing A Christmas Carol". The Blu-ray 2D also has a "Digital Advent Calendar" and the featurette "Behind the Carol: The Full Motion Capture Experience". The Blu-ray 3D has an exclusive 3D game called "Mr. Scrooge's Wild Ride". The film is rated PG in Australia, however the rating was later changed to M in New Zealand. See also * ''A Christmas Carol'' (score) * [[List of A Christmas Carol adaptations|List of A Christmas Carol adaptations]] * List of 3D films References External links * * * * * * * Category:Films based on A Christmas Carol Category:2009 films Category:2000s 3D films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:English-language films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Screenplays by Robert Zemeckis Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films set in London Category:Live action/animated films Category:Ghost films Category:IMAX films Category:Performance capture in film Category:Size change in fiction Category:Time travel films Category:Victorian-era films Category:ImageMovers films Category:Disney animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films